


spaghetti is harder than you think

by toyhdgehog



Series: how to care for your slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, faith tries to cook, it does not go well, kitchen mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhdgehog/pseuds/toyhdgehog
Summary: in which faith tries to cook and it goes horribly
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: how to care for your slayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855465
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	spaghetti is harder than you think

**Author's Note:**

> short little fuffy fluff fic <3

"Shit! Shit shit shit-" Faith rushed over to the pot, grabbing the wooden spoon that was splayed haphazardly on the counter. "I burned the sauce. I didn't even know you could fucking burn sauce! It's  sauce , its like 70% liquid how does it-"

Faith whipped her head around as she heard keys jingling in the lock of her and her girlfriend's shared apartment. She swiftly stepped in front of the many pots and pans she had somehow dirtied trying to make fucking  spaghetti .

Buffy opened the door, not looking at Faith right away. "Hey babe, I was thinking-" Buffy turned to Faith and cocked up an eyebrow. Faith was grinning, wide, and held both of her hands behind her back. "...Faith, is something wrong?"

Faith shook her head. "Nope! Nothing's wrong, just, uh... hangin' in the kitchen. Y'know, normal Faith things." Buffy tilted her head to the side. "You sure?"

Faith nodded. "Yep. Five by five, B. Five by five." Buffy smiled. "You said five by five twice in a sentence. You never do that." Buffy started walking towards her girlfriend and Faith shifted to keep blocking her view of their small kitchen.

"Did you make a mess or something?" Faith bit her lip. "..Nnnno?" Buffy shook her head, resting her fingers on her temple "Let me see."

Faith stepped out of the way with a sigh, revealing the burnt, boiling over mess of a kitchen. "I was trying to make you spaghetti and I fucked it all up, somehow. Even though its fuckin' spaghetti and that's, like, the easiest food to make besides fuckin' Hot Pockets-"

Buffy interrupted Faith with a soft, slow kiss, gently pressing her against the oven. "Jeez B, you tryna screw me on top of all the dirty dishes?" Buffy rolled her eyes, beginning to walk back in the living room. "You're so horny all the time." Faith smirked. "I think it's all the slaying."

Faith grabbed Buffy from behind, twirling her around. "Ooor maybe it's all the living with you." Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's neck. "Are you trying to seduce me so you can get out of doing the dishes?" "Mm. Maybe. You can't prove it." Faith kissed Buffy with a smile, her hands resting on her back and neck and slightly dipping her. 

Buffy smiled, her eyes still fluttered shut. "You still have to do your dishes, you know." Faith threw her arms in the air. "Nothing works on you, huh? You're infuriating, blondie." Buffy laughed as Faith turned and began running the water.

"I know," Buffy replied. Faith sighed, begrudgingly grabbing a pot and scrubbing. "I'll order some sushi." Faith shrugged. "Alright, whatever." Buffy smirked. "After sushi, you could eat something else." Faith's head shot up, looking wide-eyed at her girlfriend. "Hurry up," Buffy winked.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed <3


End file.
